1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor wire bonding, and more specifically, to a structure for aluminum pad metal under ball bond.
2. Related Art
The efficacy of ball bonding has been limited by physical and environmental limitations involved in the ball bonding process. For instance, surface contamination and oxide growth on bond pads may inhibit the rate at which the wire bonds are successfully formed.